


断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（50

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（50

更改现实，切勿考据

 

评论晚些时间回，这几天在外旅行，不太方便

 

=============

 

 

 

太多想说的话到了嘴边统统变得毫无意义，alpha的信息素在屋内悄悄的扩散，他的手指轻柔的将omega脸颊上的短发拢到耳后，随后俯身给出了一个急切凶狠的吻，梅西被他死死的按在枕头上，交叠纠缠的唇舌仿佛要给对方烙下印记一般火热的摩擦着，搅动出的水声伴随着omega吞咽不及发出的细小鼻音，克里斯收紧手臂，用力的抱紧自己的omega，他感受得到对方的存在，甚至能感受到omega血管里呼啸的声音，他将太多东西都杂糅了进去，他的爱，他的恐惧，他的歉疚，alpha想要吸出对方的灵魂，又想要把自己拥有的一切都交付出去。

 

 

梅西被他抱的发疼，克里斯的吻让他头脑晕眩，他笨拙的回应着，对方却忽然抽身而退，克里斯松开了怀抱，他手肘撑在梅西耳边的枕头上，黑白分明的眼睛水润的闪烁着慌乱的光芒。

 

 

“蒂亚戈。”alpha忽然说了一句。“蒂亚戈还没回来呢。”他说完这些，像是找到了正当理由落荒而逃一样，然后他想要掀开被子的手一顿，他被梅西握住了。

 

 

“你要这样去找他？”激烈的吻让梅西软糯的声音听起来有些沙哑，他的手不轻不重的隔着濡湿的布料捏了捏，alpha的双腿有些不自在的动了一下，克里斯抿着嘴看过去，他的omega漆黑的眼瞳被那圈漂亮的金色纹路映衬得染上了危险的意味，黑暗为他罩上了一层暧昧不明的纱，仿佛是藏在树丛里终于露出獠牙的野兽，摄人心魄的气息让alpha有种自己才是被盯上的那一个的错觉。

 

 

“不……我没……”克里斯能够清晰的感觉到梅西掌心的温度，omega的手顺着他的裤腰滑了进去，干燥柔软的掌心揉捏挤压着充血的部位，alpha收紧手臂，垂着头把自己的脸埋在了omega的肩膀上。他粗重火热的呼吸洒在梅西从睡衣里露出的皮肤上，烧起了一大片的红。“里奥……别……”alpha全身紧绷的发出了祈求的信号，但omega却不想展露半点仁慈。

 

 

“你在躲我。”梅西笃定的说，他的手指顺着一根鼓胀的血管缓慢的捋动，酥麻的感觉顺着小腹向上窜，alpha垂着头将他抱的更紧。“是不是我松开手，你又要跳窗逃走了？”口口声声不想离婚的人却对自己的示好反应异常的抗拒，梅西想知道答案，这也并不难问出来。

 

 

“我没……”克里斯的呼吸凌乱起来，他摇着头，觉得自己像是被赶鸭子上架的未成年一样，但可笑的是他抱着的是自己标记了的，结了婚并且有了一个孩子的omega，而且这还是对方罕见的主动。天知道这究竟是发生了什么，克里斯感到慌张，他血一个劲儿的往脑子里涌动，身体却除了抱紧怀里的人之外什么都不敢做。

 

 

“或者其实你只是说着好听？”梅西的手停了下来，一直祈求停止的alpha在对方停下来之后变得更加慌乱了，他的东西滴着水硬邦邦的戳在omega的小腹上，他甚至能感受到那里划过马甲线时经过的起伏凹陷。

 

 

“别这样。”克里斯的腰难耐的动了动。他的理智告诉他该停下来逃走，但他的本能却把他死死的按在了床上哪里都去不了。“我不可能离开你的，是你在赶我走，只要你想，我永远都不可能再离开你了。”这句话或许来得太迟，但alpha兜兜转转还是说出口了，随后他感觉那只手又动了起来。他像是忽然被扼住了喉咙，只来得及发出一声短促的闷哼。omega的信息素像是甜美的饵料，他心里属于alpha的占有欲和冲动膨胀着，像是一个越来越大的彩色气泡。

 

 

他注视着梅西，对方的眼神看过来像是幽深的潭水一样让他看不真切，呼吸和信息素缭绕着，在昏暗的室吞噬了光线，汗珠顺着克里斯的鼻尖落了下来，这像是落入油桶中的火星，他的手顺着梅西的腰间滑进了松松的裤腰，omega的手顿了一下，他看见了对方眼底燃起的暗火，像是被鼓励了一样把那片布料扯了下去，当失去了遮挡后，克里斯这才发现他的omega也硬的不行，弹起时一条湿漉漉的轨迹被留在了他的腰腹，他小心翼翼的碰触了两下，虚虚握住撸动起来，越来越多的体液被挤压着，将两个人交叠在一起的腹部濡湿，滑腻的触感在这过程中带起了清脆细小的水声，克里斯感受到了梅西身体的紧绷，他犹豫着要不要继续，又不想停手，这其实挺奇怪的，他们两个比起恋人，情侣更像是青春期一起看了小电影后受困于麻烦而互相帮忙解决问题的青少年，克里斯正这样想着，忽然被梅西拍开了手，omega将他拱起的腰向下按，他们两个紧紧贴合在一起，被一只骨节分明的手拢住严丝合缝的粘合，美好又怪异的感觉让两个人都发出了一声轻轻的叹息。

 

 

“你湿的像个omega。”过多的前液让梅西几乎要握不住，他的手有点打滑，只能报复的按着alpha的青筋。克里斯愣了一下，被火融化的大脑才反应过来对方在说什么，他把脸埋进梅西的肩膀，在极近的距离嗅着两个人标记完成产生的信息素味道。

 

 

“你在说我不行吗？”他轻声说着，嗓音沙哑到自己几乎要认不出来，他的呼吸落在梅西的颈侧，将omega 连带耳背都染上了艳丽的红色，alpha的手包裹住了omega的，他像是教坏小孩子的糟糕大人一样在手把手的进行教学，他带动着梅西的手上下撸动起来，两个人紧贴在一起，挤压摩擦得仿佛要产生肉眼可见的电流一样，他感觉到身下的这具身体乱了呼吸，omega的腿不自在的动了起来，他轻轻的用气音笑着，反被狠狠的捏了一下，克里斯抽了一口凉气，用自己的膝盖轻轻摩挲着对方大腿内侧的软肉。

 

 

“……差不多，差不多是这个意思。”omega挑衅着，加快了手上的速度，他的指尖撩拨着alpha敏感的冠部，轻轻的按压仿佛要这样把结按出来一样，乱窜的电流让克里斯的呼吸更加凌乱，他像是被omega掌控住了，一举一动都只能任对方摆布，而他见鬼的根本不想反抗，他扭过头，在脑海一片空白前咬住了对方的颈侧，两个人射出来的东西黏糊糊的仿佛胶水一样将他们贴合，克里斯放弃了挣扎，他一松手，让自己压在梅西的身上垂死般的呼吸着。

 

 

“我很好。”alpha在眼底的白光散去后说。“我只是……不希望你因为我的问题变得……变的迁就我。”被压在两人中间的那只手顿了一下，克里斯感觉自己被狠狠的捏了涨起来的结，五颜六色的飞鸟扑扇着翅膀呼啸而过，他闷哼出声，身体颤抖着说不出话来。

 

 

“你觉得我是因为你的ptsd才拉着你想跟你上床？”梅西的声音冷了下去，事后带来的沙哑嗓音让他像是过意大利教父。平静无波的声线背后也许酝酿着一场惊天爆炸。

 

 

“你还没准备好，我知道。”克里斯转过脸，他看着梅西紧绷的侧脸和不悦下垂的唇角，用指背摸了摸omega汗湿的脸颊。“我们从没在热潮之外做过这种事，如果你想，那该放在……一切都解决之后。”这句话一点也不罗纳尔多，甚至不alpha，只有omega才会对这件事有近乎于仪式感一样的想法，他珍视自己的omega，也不想再犯错，他们已经有了一个糟糕的开头，至少别再让回忆变得更差劲了。

 

 

“我让格伦帮你找了心理咨询师。”梅西心里有些感触，但他没有让自己把它表露出来，他只是别过脸盯着床顶，不再去看alpha，即使他的脖子被咬的火辣辣的疼。“现在我猜更该让他帮忙给你找个解决私人问题的医生了。”

 

 

“我有没有问题你最清楚。”克里斯不服气的嘀咕了一句，但有觉得这句话调情意味太重，他纠结着又觉得自己是个神经病，他们把彼此弄的一团糟，他竟然还在纠结是不是在调情。

 

 

我大概真的需要一个医生了。alpha挫败的想，他脱掉自己的T恤当毛巾，把两个人身上弄干净了，梅西显然也不想再去洗澡，他伸手抱着自己的alpha，心里又止不住的因为被珍视的态度高兴——他大概真的有点病，他居然因为这种事情就想要把之前发生的一切一笔勾销。

 

 

梅西的好心情持续到第二天起床，alpha高兴的提着行李把他带到了机场，他对着印了巨大一家三口喷漆的私人飞机，脑子里除了把这人打一顿之外居然没有别的想法。

 

===========

 

感谢每一个看到最后的老板


End file.
